


Held

by jjtaylor



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Caduceus is a service top, M/M, The Wildmother ships it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:40:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21732385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjtaylor/pseuds/jjtaylor
Summary: Caduceus wants to give Fjord whatever he needs.
Relationships: Caduceus Clay/Fjord
Comments: 6
Kudos: 165





	Held

Fjord's shoulders and neck are sore from his unfamiliarity with meditating. In the warmth of the space he manages to access regardless, he feels Caduceus's hands on his shoulders. 

“Don't let me interrupt,” Caduceus says and presses his thumbs into the sore muscles on Fjord's shoulders. Fjord sighs and the mediation does get easier—it's not all visions and instructions. He needs to accustom himself to the presence of the Wildmother, sensing her voice, her visage in the universe around him. 

He slowly lets himself come out of the meditative state, and the warmth follows him. 

“Mmmm,” Caduceus murmurs. “I'm glad she found you.” 

“It was thanks to you,” Fjord says, still a little woozy from the touch of the Wildmother and Caduceus as he massages Fjord's soreness away. 

“I'm here to enact her will,” Caduceus says. 

“Oh, you're good at that,” Fjord says leaning into his touch. 

“Enacting her will?” 

“Massage,” Fjord sighs. 

“Thanks,” he says, voice rumbling. “This is her will, too.” 

“What, helping me with my poor posture?” 

“Giving you what you need.” 

The phrase sends a shiver through Fjord. That's not what Caduceus means, but his relaxed state and Caduceus touch makes his thoughts wander to things that are not for him. He's getting hard and this is not... this is not what this is. 

He groans against one particularly amazing dig of fingers into the tightness in his muscles and then abruptly sits forward. 

“You need to get up?” Caduceus asks. 

“No, I just—” Fjord fumbles for a way to say he was getting too comfortable. “I've taken enough of your time.” 

Caduceus looks him over, perception keen. “I am here for whatever you need.” Caduceus says. 

“Thank you. I will keep it in mind.” 

Caduceus leans forward, and the movement makes him tower over Fjord, even as they’re sitting. 

“I don't—I don't need anything right now,” Fjord says though it's hardly convincing. He feels his tusk catch on his upper lip. 

Caduceus bends lower. Some of his hair brushes Fjord's cheek. “What does your body need?” he rumbles. 

Fjord's eyes close and a sigh escapes his lips. 

“Come here,” Caduceus says, hands on Fjord shoulders again and Fjord just lets Caduceus arrange him, between Caduceus' spread legs, back pressed against his chest. 

Fjord thinks Caduceus is going to resume the massage until the tension leaves Fjord's body, but it's not that kind of tension that's gripping him. Caduceus' soft, large hands slide down over Fjord's arms. Then over his hands where they rest in his lap, and then down between his inner thighs. 

Fjord gasps. 

“Caduceus, I—” he says, shifting nervously. 

“You don't want me to touch you here?” Caduceus hands withdraw. 

“No, I mean, I want it too much.” Fjord spills out, eyes squeezed shut at the confession. 

“Well, that doesn't make any sense,” Caduceus says, confused. His hands return, more firmly, and stroke up, over Fjord's hip bones, and then back down. 

Fjord moans when Caduceus fingers trace his cock through his pants. 

“Can you really want something too much? Something as straightforward as this?” 

“Ah,” Fjord gasps as Caduceus' fingers trace up and down, then over his hips again, then down his thighs. 

“Something I'm not supposed to have,” Fjord says. 

“If you weren't supposed to have it, would I be giving it to you?” Caduceus whispers low, emphasizing his words while cupping his hand around Fjord's cock. 

Fjord arches into Caduceus's touch, head falling back against Caduceus's chest. 

“I don't—I don't know,” Fjord says. 

“Trust me,” Caduceus says, and he presses into Fjord just enough to reach his longs arms around to undo Fjord's pants and get his hand around Fjord's cock. 

“Fuck,” Fjord whispers, arching up to the touch, almost panting already, Caduceus' hand is so warm and so big, he can wrap entirely around Fjord's cock, covering the tip. 

“You need this,” Caduceus murmurs, his other hand gently cupping Fjord’s balls. 

Fjord does, he really does. He needs Caduceus' hands on him, he needs to be touched with such care, he needs to be fucked stupid, he needs to come and come. 

Caduceus laughs low and Fjord must have spoken some of that aloud. 

”Yes,” is all Caduceus says in answer, and Fjord loses himself in Caduceus' touch, until it's almost too much. 

“Caduceus, I—I'm about to—” 

“You're about to come for me,” Caduceus murmurs and Fjord does, body going tight, hips canting up, shooting into Caduceus' hand. 

Fjord gasps and everything goes warm and blurry. He comes to leaning against Caduceus's chest. They're lying on the floor. 

“Oh,” Fjord breathes out. 

“Yeah,” Caduceus says. 

“Do you,” Fjord asks, feeling suddenly self conscious. “Of course not everyone is interested—” 

“In you?” 

“I’m sorry, what I'm saying is, I don't know if you—” 

Caduceus's smile is wry “Find pleasure in the body? I have been known to on occasion.” 

“Oh,” Fjord hedges, still very uncertain. “Could this be one of those occasions? Do you... need anything?” 

“Well,” Caduceus says, voice going deep and Fjord feels the wave of want slide through him “If I am going to fuck you stupid, I do think I'll need a bed,” 

Fjord whimpers. 

“Why—” he asks, as Caduceus helps them both stand, and guide Fjord toward the bed. 

“Well, beds are a lot softer,” Caduceus says. 

“Why are you doing this? Now? Is it—is it because of the Wildmother?” 

“I am doing this now because you're letting me,” Caduceus says plainly. “This isn't because you chose her. Or, well, it is, but it's because of what part of yourself you've finally freed.” 

Caduceus begins to undress and halfway through removing his shirt, he abandons the task to kiss Fjord. Fjord sighs into it, and Caduceus kisses him, slow and deep and thorough. “You need this, too,” he says, thumbs stroking at Fjord’s temples, wide nose brushing at Fjord’s jaw then down to his neck, inhaling deeply. 

Fjord tips his head back to give Caduceus better access. He lets out a shaky “Yes,” as Caduceus licks his throat and then kisses him again, pulling Fjord flush against him, 

Caduceus finishes undressing them both and guides Fjord down onto the bed. “How would this be good for you?” he asks. Caduceus is too tall and he feet hang over until he positions himself on his knees, bracketing Fjord's legs. 

Fjord's already feeling pretty hazy, and looking up at Caduceus leaning over him isn’t doing anything to clear his head. 

“I'm fairly sure you won't need to try hard.” Fjord’s gaze falls on his pink cock, flushed and heavy. It's huge, and when Fjord touches it, it's velvet soft with fine, downy fur. 

“Oh wow,” Caduceus says as Fjord caresses him. 

“Yeah,” Fjord says, mouth dry. Caduceus experimentally leans forward to drag his cock against Fjord's belly. Fjord groans and Caduceus sighs. 

“Yeah,” he says, and then, “On your hands and knees for me.” 

Fjord knows it's just Caduceus' matter of fact way, but it sends Fjord hot all over with the idea of it as a command. As instruction. 

He's breathy as he positions himself and he's already getting hard again. 

“Here, this should feel nice,” Caduceus says and then warm, slick fingers are pressing at his hole. 

Fjord groans. The oil Caduceus is using is warm and smells strongly of flowers.Caduceus fingers are slim and long and he murmurs soft encouragements as he works Fjord open. 

“Fuck, please, please,” Fjord pleads after Caduceus' attention goes on for a little too long. 

“Yeah,” Caduceus says and he sounds at least a little breathless. “Yeah,” he says again and then Fjord feels the heat of Caduceus' cock pressing in. It’s pressure and fullness and not enough. 

“Oh that's nice,” Caduceus sighs out and it's so hilarious and so infuriating that Fjord bears down and Caduceus sinks in fast and they both cry out. 

The sounds from Caduceus are hushed murmurs barely audible above the noise of their bodies together. Fjord is startled by his own helpless cries with each thrust. His vision goes white when Caduceus' movements hit his prostate, and Caduceus plants one hadn't on the bed, and wraps the other, still slick with oil, around Fjord's cock. 

It's incredible how they move together, how in sync they are, and Fjord has only a moment to marvel at it when he comes for the second time in Caduceus' hand. He feels himself go lax, boneless and sated and Caduceus thrusts speed up, go uneven. 

“Oh,” Caduceus cries out, “Oh, Fjord, oh my friend,” and Fjord can feel him come inside of him. 

They lay together, out of breath, Caduceus knees tucked up and even then his feet still hang off the end of the bed. 

“You think,” Fjord asks, still uncertain about his place in everything, “You think this is something the Wildmother would approve of?” 

“I don't see why not,” Caduceus says. “Hardly makes sense for a deity to insist upon celibacy while their followers are embodied.” After a moment, Caduceus says, quiet against Fjord's ear, “What I know is, she chose you, and I can only hope she did so in part because I chose you.” 

Fjord is beginning to understand the power of choice, the heavy meaning it holds for Caduceus, and for his own life. In this moment, the easy choice is to stay resting against Caduceus' chest and let himself be welcomed into the arms of both the Wildmother and one of her servants, in the hopes that he might stay held.


End file.
